


Amends

by sophie_448



Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Gen, References to Past Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Of all the things Kurt was expecting from this ten-year reunion, this wasn't one of them.





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://mellowdee.livejournal.com/profile)[mellowdee](https://mellowdee.livejournal.com/) \- This is weird and maybe not what you were wanting exactly, but I hope you like it! My first attempt at Glee fic O_O

****Kurt doesn’t know why he even agrees to show up at his ten-year reunion. He refuses flat out the first time Finn had brings it up. His brother (they’ve long since given up any “step” qualifications) seems a bit bewildered. Kurt shakes his head. Finn always did have a short memory for these things.

“You know what it was like for me there,” he says, propping the phone between his ear and shoulder.

“But what about Glee? Most of them are gonna be there.”

Kurt sighs. It would be nice to see Mercedes, Tina, and he hears Rachel’s even mellowed a bit since high school. “But I’d have to play nice with the rest of those assholes too.”

“Don’t you want to rub it in their faces, how happy and successful you are when most of them never got out of Lima?”

Kurt looks around his spacious LA home, smiling a bit smugly. Finn knows him too well. “Fine,” he says. “I suppose I could put in an appearance.”

Most of New Directions does show up, and they end up doing a reunion performance of the set list that won them Nationals. They’re a little bit rusty, having only warmed up for half an hour in the choir room, but really, they’re still surprisingly good together after a decade apart.

Kurt is just waving to Mercedes and her husband and moving towards the bar when Dave Karofsky steps into his path. He’s leaner than he was in high school, but still muscular. His clothes and hair are better, but Kurt would know him anwywhere. He feels the cold dread slide down his spine like an old friend. Logically, he knows Karofsky isn’t going to shove him against a locker. Grown up bullying is much more subtle. But instincts are hard to change.

“Hi, Kurt,” he says.

“Dave,” Kurt replies, nodding as he moves to pass him.

“Wait,” Karofsky says, reaching a hand out, but stopping just short of actually touching Kurt.

Kurt pauses, waiting.

“I was hoping—could we talk?”

He wants to say no, shout it, but that wouldn’t be polite or adult. He shrugs. “Sure.”

They settle at a table towards the side of the room, still well in sight of the crowd, but the music is a bit softer. Karofsky looks nervous. He picks up a napkin from the table and fidgets with it for a few moments.

“You wanted to talk?” Kurt says. He tries to keep it neutral, but it comes out a bit sharp.

Karofsky puts the napkin down and meets Kurt’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says.

Kurt looks at him, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“For the way I treated you in high school.”

Kurt stares. Of all the things he thought Karofsky might say, this is the very last one. He tries to come up with some kind of response, but Karofsky continues, seeming to be on a roll now that he’s gotten the first part out.

“I just, you have to know I realize there’s no excuse for what I did. I was really confused and scared, and I took it out on you. You were so brave. Not afraid to be who you were and fuck what anybody else thought. I was jealous because I thought I could never have that, and it felt like you were rubbing my face in it. I know how stupid that sounds now.”

Karofsky breaks off and makes an aborted move like he wants to pick up the napkin again. Kurt has no idea how to respond to what he’s just heard. Even after ten years, it’s a lot to take in. But Karofsky isn’t done yet.

“Anyway, I came out in college, and it was the best decision I ever made. I would never have been able to do that if it hadn’t been for you. So, thank you.”

Kurt studies his hands, folded neatly in his lap, then he looks back up at Karofsky. “I don’t know what to say,” he says, hating the waver in his voice.

Karofsky shakes his head. “You don’t have to say anything. I don’t expect you to forgive me or anything. I just—” he pauses, as if searching for the right words. “I just wanted you to know. So, thanks for listening, Kurt.”

He moves to stand, and Kurt grabs his wrist on impulse. He’s not sure what he’s doing or why, but Karofsky is so completely different from the bully he’d known. The fact that he’s not asking for anything makes Kurt want to give him something. Karofsky looks from his hand to his face, questioning. Kurt leans forward and presses their lips together. It’s a real kiss, if a brief one. He feels Dave’s lips part under his, probably in surprise. He remembers the first and only other time they’d kissed. It’s like this is washing that one away. He pulls back.

“Thank you,” Kurt says. He stands up.

Dave looks up at him, smiles and shakes his head.

Kurt spots Finn staring at him from across the room. He gives Kurt a look that clearly conveys, “What the fuck?” Kurt shrugs. He doesn’t think he could explain it if he tried.


End file.
